Song Parodies
by The Disposable Villain
Summary: Song parodies for random fandoms. 4: I Just Can't Wait to be King (Percy, Annabeth and Dionysus (Percy Jackson)).
1. Iris: Percabeth

_DD: Okay, here's a song parody of Iris I made with my sister. It's Percabeth :D I own nothing. Except the remake lyrics._

* * *

And I'd give up immortality to be with you  
'Cause I know that I wouldn't survive  
You're the closest to Olympus that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to leave you right now

And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your love  
And sooner or later it's over  
I just don't wanna miss you for life

And I don't want the gods to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's already chosen  
I just want you to stay by my side

And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of fear in your eyes  
When everything feels like it's over  
Yeah I fight just to keep you alive

And I don't want the gods to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's already chosen  
I just want you to stay by my side

And I don't want the gods to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's already chosen  
I just want you to stay by my side

And I don't want the gods to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's already chosen  
I just want you to stay by my side

I just want you to stay by my side  
I just want you to stay by my side  
I just want you to stay by my side

* * *

 _DD: Hope you enjoyed! Please review and feel free to put this on YouTube if you want. Cause I can't sing it._


	2. Blank Space: Pernico

_DD: Here's another just because._

* * *

Hey I found you, where you been?  
I could show you some terrible things  
Magic, madness, heaven, sin  
Saw you there and I thought  
Oh my Gods, look at that face  
You look like my last mistake  
Death's a game, wanna play?

New tattoo, sword and top  
I can read you like a wax tablet  
It's not funny, stop laughing  
And I know you remember me  
So hey, let's be friends  
I'm dying to see how this one ends  
Grab your helmet and my hand  
I can make the good guys bad for a weekend

Nothing ever lasts forever  
Is this gonna go down to Hades?  
You can tell me when it's over  
If you thought it was worth the pain  
Never had a boyfriend  
But people say I'm insane  
'Cause you know I love the players  
And you love the game

'Cause we're young and we're reckless  
We'll take this way too far  
It'll leave you breathless  
Or with another scar  
Never had a boyfriend  
But people say I'm insane  
But I've got a blank space, Percy  
And I'll write your name

Messy hair, haunted eyes  
I could show you some terrible things  
Stolen glances, petty lies  
You're the King, baby, I'm your Queen  
Find out what you want  
Be with her for a month  
Wait, the worst is yet to come.

Screaming, dying, horrible storms  
I can make all the tables turn  
Cemeteries filled with souls  
Keep your mind turning like  
"Oh my Gods, who is he?"  
I watch you go, helplessly  
But you'll come back each time you leave  
'Cause, darling, I'm a nightmare, but to you I'm a daydream

Nothing ever lasts forever  
Is this gonna go down to Hades?  
You can tell me when it's over  
If you thought it was worth the pain  
Never had a boyfriend  
But people say I'm insane  
'Cause you know I love the players  
And you love the game

'Cause we're young and we're reckless  
We'll take this way too far  
It'll leave you breathless  
Or with another scar  
Never had a boyfriend  
But people say I'm insane  
But I've got a blank space, Percy  
And I'll write your name

You only want me now cause I told ya  
Don't say I didn't say, I didn't warn ya  
I told you "I'm not worth it, back out now."  
Don't say I didn't say, I didn't warn ya

Nothing ever lasts forever  
Is this gonna go down to Hades?  
You can tell me when it's over  
If you thought it was worth the pain  
Never had a boyfriend  
But people say I'm insane  
'Cause you know I love the players  
And you love the game

'Cause we're young and we're reckless  
We'll take this way too far  
It'll leave you breathless  
Or with another scar  
Never had a boyfriend  
But people say I'm insane  
But I've got a blank space, Percy  
And I'll write your name

* * *

 _DD: Please review!_


	3. The Show Must Go On: The Seven and Nico

_DD: Hope you like it! It's The Show Must Go On for the seven and Nico._

* * *

Dying friends – why are we still alive?  
Abandoned weapons - I guess they lost the will to fight  
On and on, does anybody know what we are fighting for...  
Another hero, another mindless death  
Behind the curtain, he takes his final breath  
Hold the line, does anybody want to take it anymore  
The war must go on,  
The war must go on  
Inside my heart is breaking  
My dagger may be flaking  
But my will still stays on.  
Whatever happens, I'll leave nothing to chance  
Another heartache, another failed romance  
On and on, does anybody know what we are fighting for?  
I guess I'm learning, I must be stronger now  
I'll soon be facing, the final choice now  
Outside the dawn is breaking  
But inside, in my heart, I'm aching to be free  
The war must go on  
The war must go on  
Inside my heart is breaking  
My dagger may be flaking  
But my will still stays on  
My soul is crafted like the shadows of the night  
Tales of yesterday will grow but everything must die  
I can fly - my friends  
The war must go on  
The war must go on  
I'll face it with a grin  
I'm never giving in  
On - with the war -  
I'll reach the hill, I'll overkill  
I have to find the will to carry on  
On with the -  
On with the war -  
The war must go on...

* * *

DD: Hope you enjoyed! Please review!


	4. I Just Can't Wait to be King: Percy

_DD: Here's another._

* * *

 _Percy: I'm gonna be a mighty god, so Titans should beware!_

 **Dionysus: I've never seen a god of Greece With as few past birthdays.**

 _Percy: I'm gonna be the mane event_  
 _Like no god was before_  
 _I'm brushing up on punishing_  
 _I'm working on fighting_

 **Dionysus: Thus far a rather uninspiring thing**

 _Percy: Oh, I just can't wait to be a god!_  
 _No one saying do this_

 **Dionysus: Now when I said that-**

Annabeth: No one saying be there

 **Dionysus: What I meant was-**

 _Percy: No one saying stop that_

 **Dionysus: What you don't realize-**

 _Percy: No one saying see here_

 **Dionysus: Now see here!**

 _Percy: Free to laze around all day_

 **Dionysus: That's definitely out-**

 _Percy: Free to do it all my way!_

 **Dionysus: I think it's time that you and I**  
 **Arranged a heart-to-heart**

Annabeth: Gods don't need advice  
From banished minors for a start

 **Dionysus: If this is where the world is heading**  
 **Count me out!**  
 **Out of service, out of Olympus**  
 **I wouldn't hang about**  
 **This child is getting wildly out of hand**

 _Percy: Oh, I just can't wait to be a god!_  
 _Everybody look left_

Annabeth: Everybody look right

 _Percy: Everywhere you look I'm-_

 _Percy and Annabeth: Standing in the spotlight_

 **Dionysus: Not yet**

 _ **Other Demigods: Let every demigod dance and sing**_  
 _ **Let's hear it in the camp and on the wing**_  
 _ **It's gonna be Percy's finest fling**_

 _Percy: Oh, I just can't wait to be a god!_

Annabeth: Oh, he just can't wait to be a god!

 _Percy: Oh, I just can't wait..._

Annabeth: Just can't wait

 _Percy: To be a god!_


End file.
